sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Redman (rapper)
|birth_place =Newark, New Jersey, United States | alias = | genre = Hip hop | occupation = | years_active = 1990–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Reginald "Reggie" Noble (born April 17, 1970), better known by his stage name Redman, is an American rapper, DJ, record producer, and actor. He rose to fame in the early 1990s as an artist on the Def Jam label. He is also well known for his collaborations with his close friend Method Man, as one-half of the rap duo Method Man & Redman, including their starring roles in films and sitcoms. He was also a member of the Def Squad in the late 1990s. Early life In 1987, Redman was expelled from Montclair State University his freshman year due to poor academic performance at age 16. Having no other options, Redman then went back home to live with his mother, Darlene Noble, who eventually kicked him out of her house for selling cocaine. Two years later, at age 18, Redman was a young DJ-MC who went by the name "DJ Kut-Killa". He freestyled over funk and hip hop instrumental tracks on vinyl records in various parks and house parties around New York and New Jersey. Redman was eventually discovered by Erick Sermon of EPMD while he was a DJ for Lords of the Underground. Erick Sermon said when he met Redman for the first time, "I knew there was something spectacular about him. Right off the bat. The next day, we talked. And within the next two or three months, he moved to Long Island, to my crib. He moved right in to my apartment." Independent Hip-Hop Promotion|language=en-US|access-date=March 31, 2016}} After moving in with Erick Sermon, Redman went out on tour with EPMD. While on tour with the group he did everything from carrying the group's bags to coming out on stage and doing rap freestyles. In 1990 at a EPMD show in New York, Redman was invited onstage by Erick Sermon where he delivered a rap freestyle that changed his life. He freestyled a song describing himself as rapper using every letter in the alphabet from A to Z. After this, Redman was an official rap artist and began production with Erick Sermon on his first major label album, Whut? Thee Album. Music career ''Whut? Thee Album'' & Dare Iz a Darkside (1990–1995) In 1990, Redman made his official debut on EPMD's album Business as Usual, appearing on the tracks "Hardcore" and "Brothers on My Jock". In 1992, Redman released his debut album, Whut? Thee Album, which Allmusic noted for blending "reggae and funk influences" with a "terse, though fluid rap style".Wynn, Ron. class=artist|id=p26106/biography|pure_url=yes}} Redman Biography at Allmusic.com. Accessed 2007-06-02 The album peaked at number forty-nine on the Billboard 200 and was certified gold. He was named "Rap Artist of the Year" by The Source. Redman followed this up with his 1994 album, Dare Iz a Darkside. The first single, "Rockafella", samples Leon Haywood's "I Want'a Do Something Freaky to You" and George Clinton's "Flash Light", two of the most sampled songs in hip hop. Redman's second album was notable for having most of the tracks produced by the artist himself (later on Redman would let other producers make most of his beats). During this time he used former mentor Erick Sermon to produce his records, including "Pick it up" and "Whateva Man" from Muddy Waters. ''Muddy Waters'' (1996–1997) On December 10, 1996, Redman released his third album Muddy Waters, which was highly praised by critics. |publisher=[[Allmusic]]|accessdate=2011-01-03}} The album featured two of his ''Billboard'''s hit singles: "Whateva Man" and "It's Like That (My Big Brother)". The song "Do What You Feel" appeared on the soundtrack to the video game Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The album was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on February 12, 1997. During this time, with new found friendships with Method Man and Tupac, they both appeared on Tupac's double album All Eyez on Me on the song "Got my Mind Made Up". ''Doc's da Name 2000'' & Blackout (1998–1999) In 1998 Redman released his first collaboration album El Nino with group Def Squad. His fourth studio album Doc's Da Name 2000. was a top seller, shipping platinum in sales and exceeding his previous record of gold. It peaked at #11 on The Billboard 200 and had three songs ("I'll Bee Dat", "Da Goodness", "Let Da Monkey Out") that charted. With his new formed close partnership with labelmate Method Man who, with him, made a featured appearance on the Doc's Da Name 2000 record on the song "Well All Rite Cha". In 1999 Method Man and Redman released a collaborative album called Blackout!. Originally, the record was supposed to be advertised as "Amerika's Most Blunted", but it was changed to the more commercially friendly title Blackout!. ''Malpractice'' (2001) In 2001 Redman released his fifth studio album Malpractice. It reached #4 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and was certified Gold by the RIAA on July 21, 2001. It boasted two singles "Let's Get Dirty (I Can't Get in da Club)" and "Smash Sumthin'". ''Mixtapes, Collaborations & Production'' (2002–2006) in Los Angeles.]] Since the release of Malpractice, he has kept his fans happy by independently releasing the Ill At Will mixtapes, which feature various members of his new record label Gilla House members under Redman's Gilla House imprint include Saukrates, Icarus, Ready Roc, E3, Young Heat, and Melanie. Redman had his best-known international hit with Christina Aguilera, when he was featured on her 2002 single "Dirrty". Around this time he was also featured on a popular remix of Pink's track Get This Party Started. He is cited in the song 'Till I Collapse as rapper Eminem's favorite rapper, beating out Jay Z, 2Pac, and Notorious B.I.G., among others. Under his birthname, Reggie Noble, Redman has done production for himself, many of his crew members, and even Shaquille O'Neal on his 'Shaq-Fu: Da Return' album. ''Red Gone Wild'' (2007–2008) In March 2007, Redman released Red Gone Wild. He stated on MySpace that the reason for the long wait to drop the album is because of the fast-changing pace of Hip Hop. On March 27, 2007 Redman confirmed on BET's Rap City: Tha Bassment that the sequel to How High, How High 2, is currently being written. In an April 10, 2007 Onion A.V. Club interview, Redman hinted that there would be a second collaborative album with Method Man. ''Blackout! 2'' & Reggie (2009–2010) Blackout! 2 was announced in 2007 by Redman and was originally scheduled for release in 2008, but its release was pushed back a number of times due to numerous reasons. In early 2008, a remake of the da Hustler and Trigger tha Gambler classic Broken Language was released to the internet by the duo entitled Broken Language 2008, fueling rumors of a Blackout! sequel coming soon. This rumor was further fueled by the duo while performing in Gainesville, FL at the University of Florida. A Blackout! LP was scheduled for a December 9, 2008 release but was recently pushed back to the first quarter of '09. It was finally released on May 19, 2009. It debuted at number #7 on the ''Billboard'' 200, at number 2 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, at number 2 on the Top Rap Albums and digital in charted number 7 on the Digital Albums charts selling 63,000 copies in its first week.Hip Hop Album Sales: The Week Ending 5/24/2009. HipHopDX. Retrieved on 2009-05-24. The album also charted number 10 on the Canadian Albums Chart. The album has sold 160,375 copies in the United States by December 12, 2009, according to SoundScan. In May 2009, Redman confirmed his next solo album would come out December, 2009. The title for the project is Reggie Noble "0" 9½. The title of the album was then changed to just Redman Presents... Reggie, and three singles ("Coc Back", "Oh My", & "Money on My Mind") were released. The first single "Coc Back" (which features Ready Roc) had music video filmed and released for it. But as it turns out, none of the tracks made the final cut of the album, only being promo singles. During an interview, Redman stated that Reggie Noble (Redman's own birth name), does the album, not Redman. Redman also said that there is going to be more, "poppish", type songs, rather his normal "rugged" and "hardcore" songs. After a few push backs, Redman Presents... Reggie was finally released on December 7, 2010. The first official single is "Def Jammable" & a video was released for the single. It has been confirmed that Redman will appear on a remix along with French rapper Soprano of "Tranne Te" by Italian rapper Fabri Fibra. ''Mudface'', Blackout! 3 & Too High & Muddy Waters 2 The Album (2011–present) In June 2013, Redman announced that his next studio album Muddy Waters 2 would be released in late 2013 via Entertainment One and he would release a mixtape to go along with it, which evolved into an EP titled Muddy Waters 2: The Preload. Redman has also confirmed work on Blackout! 3 with Method Man with recording starting summer 2012, however, recording was pushed back to late 2014. Mudface was released on November 13, 2015, with Blackout! 3 coming out after, and Method Man's long-awaited mixtape and fifth solo album directly following these projects. Method Man and Redman are also slated to be working on a long-rumored sequel to their original stoner comedy, How High. In a HipHopDX interview in February 2017, Matt "M-80" Markoff confirmed the project, revealed that the sequel will be titled Too High and that he is currently looking to acquire finances for the film. Because Redman disliked the script, it is currently being rewritten. Other ventures Acting In 2001, Redman co-starred with Method Man in the stoner comedy film How High, which featured the pair playing two marijuana-addled students attempting to survive at Harvard. Redman also stated at a concert (at the Soundset in Minneapolis) that he and Method Man are working on How High 2, a sequel to the first movie. Redman played a major role in the horror film Seed of Chucky. Method Man and Redman also appear in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam: Fight for NY and Def Jam: Icon video games, often as tag team partners, and briefly had their own television sitcom, Method & Red, on Fox during the 2003–2004 season. In the music video for The Offspring's single "Original Prankster", Redman plays the part of the "conscience", telling the "Original Prankster" what pranks to pull. In 2004, Redman again co-starred with Method Man in the Nickelodeon cartoon, The Fairly OddParents, in School's Out! The Musical, rapping the "Pixes Rap". Redman is featured in the 2006 video game True Crime: New York City. He provides the voice of himself in a mini-game where he tries to escape New York during a riot. This character also has a cameo in the main storyline. In 2001 Redman was featured in an episode of MTV Cribs that showed the rapper's modest, sparsely-decorated home in a middle-class neighborhood, contrasting with the luxurious homes usually featured in the series. The episode, which featured the crew having to pinch two wires together because Redman's lack of a doorbell, and a cameo by Redman's cousin Mr. Cream sleeping on the floor in a comforter, has become "the most infamous, most cited" episode of the show according to MTV VP of programming Nina L. Diaz. In the UK, Redman was featured in a Cribs special on MTV and TMF. The special was titled Dope Luxurious Cribs. Fashion In April 2015, Redman released a collaboration with New York-based streetwear brand Mighty Healthy. The 420-themed collection includes jerseys, T-shirts, hats, and other items with cannabis-related graphics. Hosting In August 2017, it was announced that Redman would host the first season of VH1's Scared Famous, which premiered on October 23, 2017. Personal life Redman was born in Newark, New Jersey, to Darlene and Eddie Noble. His sister Rosalyn Noble is a fellow rapper, going by the name Roz. She's appeared on several Redman songs over the years. He is a cousin of rapper Tame One. Redman began boarding his four-month-old pit bull terrier Daddy with dog trainer Cesar Millan, with Daddy ultimately becoming Millan's "right-hand-man" on his TV show The Dog Whisperer. Discography ;Solo albums *''Whut? Thee Album'' (1992) *''Dare Iz a Darkside'' (1994) *''Muddy Waters'' (1996) *''Doc's da Name 2000'' (1998) *''Malpractice'' (2001) *''Red Gone Wild: Thee Album'' (2007) *''Reggie'' (2010) *''Mudface'' (2015) *''Muddy Waters Too'' (2018) ;Collaboration albums *''El Niño'' (1998) (with Def Squad) *''Blackout!'' (1999) (with Method Man) *''How High'' (2001) (with Method Man) *''Blackout! 2'' (2009) (with Method Man) Other media Video games * NBA 2K1 (Hidden player) * Def Jam Vendetta * Def Jam: Fight For NY * Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover * Def Jam: Icon * True Crime: New York City * NBA 2K6 (24/7 EBC made), featured as celebrity * Def Jam Vengeance Television shows *''Soul Train''- Himself *''In Living Color''- Himself * The Jamie Foxx Show (2000) Season 4 episode 21 "Jamie in the Middle" * MADtv (2001) (skit appearance) * MTV Cribs (2001) * Doggy Fizzle Televizzle (2002) (skit appearance) * Chappelle's Show (2003) Season 1, in which Redman advertises his own (fictional) brand of toilet cleaning product. * Method & Red (June 17 – September 15, 2004) Main role, alongside Method Man * The Fairly OddParents (2005) (voice) (ep: School's Out: The Musical) * Trippin' (2005) * Wild 'N Out (2007) Season 4 * Celebrity Rap Superstar (2007) Mentor * Celebrity Storytelling: Waiting for Godot (2016) * Scared Famous (2017) Filmography * 1998: Ride * 1999: Colorz of Rage * 1999: P.I.G.S. * 2000: Boricua's Bond * 2000: Backstage * 2001: Statistic: The Movie * 2001: How High * 2002: Stung * 2003: Thaddeus Fights the Power! * 2003: Scary Movie 3 * 2004: Seed of Chucky * 2004: Beef II * 2004: Meth & Red * 2005: Hip-Hop Honeys: Las Vegas * 2006: Rock the Bells (2004) * 2006: High Times Stony Awards * 2007: Big Pun The Legacy * 2007: The Sunset Strip * 2012: The Art of Rap * 2015: Dark Awards and nominations Redman has been nominated for two Grammys: * Grammy Awards ** 2003, Best Pop Collaboration w/ Vocals "Dirrty" w/ Christina Aguilera (nominated) ** 2001, Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group "Ooh" w/ De La Soul (nominated) References External links * Official Redman Site – Def Jam Records * * * Redman Music Videos Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American songwriters Category:American songwriters Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Cannabis music Category:Def Jam Recordings artists Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Rappers from Newark, New Jersey Category:Songwriters from New Jersey Category:Songwriters from New York (state)